Flores de tinta
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Florist/Tattoo AU. Al lado de la florería donde trabaja Oikawa acaban de abrir una tienda de tatuajes y su empleado se roba su corazón en el instante en que lo ve. Pero desde el primer encuentro, se llevan pésimo...
1. I

Qué cliché comenzar una historia con "fue amor a primera vista". Sin embargo, Oikawa Tooru no podría haberlo descrito de otra manera.

Tal vez sería más preciso decir que fue erección a primera vista, pero al fin y al cabo, son perspectivas y Oikawa prefería llamarle amor a la fuerza que levantaba una carpa en sus pantalones, porque de otra forma quedaba bastante burdo.

El local de al lado estuvo cerrado durante mucho tiempo. El día anterior lo vieron abierto y hubo gente trabajando en él, pero entre tanto ir y venir de camiones trayendo cosas, no estaba seguro a quién le pertenecía.

― Van a poner una tienda de tatuajes ―le informó Hanamaki.

Con sus apestosos pies sobre el escritorio y esa sonrisa boba que tenía cada vez que miraba memes desde el celular era, en definitiva, el peor jefe del mundo. Se sentaba todo el día allí a no hacer nada y al final del día llevaba la economía de la florería: Oikawa debía hacer todo el resto. Si el trabajo no fuera tranquilo y agradable, tal vez se quejaría.

Regresando al presente, el chico nuevo de la tienda vecina era todo lo perfecto que había en el universo. Brazos grandes y musculosos llenos de tatuajes, trasero imán de miradas, porte rudo y varonil. Por suerte, en donde trabajaba estaban casi todas las macetas afuera y podía verlo entrar en la mañana.

Tenía que establecer el primer contacto.

Ya mismo.


	2. II

Se sintió un poco intimidado al entrar a una tienda tan oscura en colores y luces con sólo un bambú entre manos. Había otro chico lindo con una rubia que le charlaba, pero no los buscaba a ellos.

Encontró con la mirada al protagonista de todos sus futuros sueños, sentado en un banquito dibujando en la mesa muy concentrado.

―¡Hola! Uh, disculpa si interrumpo, pero quería presentarme. Soy de la tienda de al lado y...

―Estoy ocupado.

Ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Oikawa apretó la mandíbula e insistió.

―Les traje un regalo. Es un bambú de la fortuna: atrae suerte y dinero ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Él ni siquiera levantó la vista. Estaba muy entretenido boceteando un pájaro bastante genial, que seguramente lo distraería si no estuviera tan ofendido por la falta de atención ajena.

―Gracias pero si lo dejas aquí, se va a morir. No sé cuidar plantas.

Oikawa estuvo a punto de reventarle la maceta en la cabeza, pero unas manos la tomaron antes de cometer el delito. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el otro chico que estaba ocupado segundos antes.

―Gracias por el regalo. Soy Matsukawa Issei y este bruto es Iwaizumi Hajime. Si algún día necesitas una perforación o un tatuaje, no dudes en pasar.

―No, gracias, mi cuerpo es un templo ―respondió con cierta ironía, porque religioso no era pero tampoco tenía planeado pisar este lugar con intensiones de ser un cliente―. Soy Oikawa Tooru, es un placer.

―El placer es mío.

Estrechó su mano con la de Matsukawa y lo siguió con la mirada para verlo acomodar el bambú al lado de la caja del mostrador y luego cobrarle a la chica.

Se dio cuenta que Iwaizumi lo estaba mirando. Oikawa le puso mala cara, pero supo que enseguida debía cortar el contacto visual porque eran tan bonito que le daba rabia y sentía que se iba a morir de amor. Pero era un maleducado y debería estar enojado. Debería.

Así que le dio la espalda y salió de la tienda luego de despedirse de Matsukawa.


	3. III

―...PERO ES TAN HERMOSO QUE ME DUELE.

―Ya lo sé, habla de otra cosa ―contestó Hanamaki, sin despegar su vista del celular.

―No quiero ―murmuró Oikawa, desplomándose contra el mostrador.

Ver a Iwaizumi entrar todas las mañanas le partía la cabeza. Tenía que estar enojado con él, era lo lógico. Y aun así, sentía que la actitud de mierda lo terminaba calentando más.

―Qué está mal conmigo ―susurró para sí.

―Todo ―respondió Hanamaki.

―NO TE ESTABA HABLANDO A TI.

―¡Ah!

Hanamaki se levantó de golpe de su silla y dejó el teléfono. Increíble. Oikawa hubiera jurado que su trasero estaba pegado de manera permanente a ese asiento, y pensaba lo mismo de la palma de su mano al celular. El mundo no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

―Toma ―su jefe le tendió una bolsa de papel con una etiqueta de semillas―. Llévale eso a Matsukawa. Aquí está lo que debe. De paso ve a ver a tu amorcito y deja de fastidiar.

Oikawa miró el recibo con confusión.

―¿2000 yenes por unas semillas de amapola? ―Oikawa balanceó la bolsa en su mano y supo que no eran semillas por el peso―. ¿Qué es esto?

―Flores. Dáselas a Matsukawa. Menos preguntas y más acción.

Oikawa lo miró con desagrado. Así que había vuelto a vender marihuana por el barrio y lo estaba usando de medio para no moverse de su maldita silla y hacer el trabajo sucio. Normalmente se quejaría y tendrían la discusión de "no quiero ser cómplice" y "el negocio no se mantiene solo", pero era una oportunidad para ver a Iwaizumi. Además de trabajar menos y entretenerse charlando un rato al lado. Después de todo, Matsukawa parecía agradable.

Suspiró dramáticamente para que Hanamaki entendiera que estaba haciendo un sacrificio por él, por más que no le estuviera prestando atención. Lo hacía por su jefe y amigo, no porque se hubiera masturbado con Iwaizumi la noche anterior.

Para nada. Oikawa era una persona buena y decente.


	4. IV

―¿Y Mattsun?

Iwaizumi levantó las cejas y frunció la nariz en respuesta.

―No te preocupes, puedo ponerte un apodo adorable a ti también ―lo fastidió por pura y vana venganza.

―Por favor no lo hagas.

No sonaba tan rudo como se veía. Eso lo hacía más entretenido. Tal vez sólo le incomodaba la gente, ¿Quién sabe? Oikawa seguía ofendido. Iba a molestarlo de todas maneras.

―IwaHaji, HajiIwa, Haji-chan, Iwa-chan...

―Vete.

―¡Iwa-chan!

―Voy a llamar a la policía.

―No tienes sentido del humor.

Iwaizumi lo observó con silencioso odio que Oikawa le devolvió de la misma manera. Sabía que no era normal, pero se sentía entusiasmado ante una nueva enemistad. El otro no se sentía maravillado ni encandilado por su belleza ni por su simpatía como la mayoría de las personas. Oikawa no solía encontrar muchas personas inmunes a sus encantos, y cuando las hallaba, se llevaban mal. Adoraba que lo trataran como una rosa y quien dijera que era una flor sobrevalorada, le mostraría su hilera de espinas.

Y si Iwaizumi quería espinas, Oikawa iba a dárselas.

―Como sea, no vengo para ver tu cara fea. Tengo un paquete para Mattsun, así que dile que venga. Si no está, volveré más tarde.

―Está ocupado en una sesión de tatuaje. Dime cuánto es y no vuelvas.

―2000 yenes.

―¿2000 yenes por unas semillas de mierda?

Oikawa lo miró hasta que Iwaizumi lo razonó solito, y entonces se rió de su expresión. Entre avergonzado y enojado, el otro no dijo nada. Buscó el dinero para pagarle y tomó la bolsa con un "maldita sea, Matsukawa". Oikawa continuó riéndose de él hasta que amenazó con llamar a la policía otra vez.


	5. V

Las tardes se las pasaban contando chismes y rumores de la gente del barrio. Matsukawa se enteraba de un montón de cosas en las largas sesiones de tatuajes y era sumamente divertido. A veces, Hanamaki se sumaba a las charlas, pero ni bien venía alguien a comprar lo mandaba a Oikawa a atender. Sospechaba que Matsukawa tenía un crush con Hanamaki y era bastante dulce. A veces los atrapaba hablando de plantas, de drogas o de alguna banda indie que nadie conocía excepto ellos dos.

Y en una de esas tardes, apoyados entre las dos puertas, Iwaizumi se sumó por primera vez a una de sus conversaciones. Una de las pocas que no eran las típicas de viejas aburridas comentando sobre otros, sino que Hanamaki quería ideas para hacerse un tatuaje y era bastante interesante.

―Iwaizumi hace los mejores diseños ―le recomendó Matsukawa―. Podemos hacer algo entre los tres que vaya con tu piel bonita. Los colores te quedan bien.

Oikawa no se sentía como la tercera rueda ni como si los estorbara. Siempre estaba ahí cuando Matsukawa le lanzaba cumplidos a Hanamaki, observando con gracia como éste desviaba la mirada negando lo feliz que lo ponía.

Pero cuando Iwaizumi salió del local, fue su turno de desviar la vista para no cruzar miradas con su perdición.

―Matsukawa, hay un chico que quiere hacer una consulta contigo.

―Ahí voy. Takahiro quiere consultarte también.

Matsukawa apagó el cigarrillo contra la pared y le guiñó un ojo a Hanamaki antes de entrar a la tienda. Oikawa sacó la lengua para demostrar su inconformidad y disgusto ante el amor ajeno (era envidia, pura envidia...).

―¿Quieres un tatuaje? ―preguntó Iwaizumi.

―Tal vez ―se rascó su rosado cabello y encogió sus hombros―. No soy muy bueno lidiando con la parte del dolor.

―Pero te acostumbras a eso, ¿No, Iwa-chan?

―Tú no me hables, seguro que si te toco con una aguja lloras como un bebé ―le dijo con agresividad, antes de regresar a Hanamaki y tornar su semblante más amable―. Al principio puede parecer insoportable, pero luego te distraes y apenas lo sientes. Por algo la gente se hace tantos tatuajes.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó con clara irritación, sintiéndose insultado―. No lloraría nada.

―Dije que no me hables.

De un paso cerró el espacio que había entre los dos. Con sus pechos casi rozándose, aprovechó los centímetros extra de altura que tenía de ventaja sobre él para intentar tener más presencia e intimidar algo.

―Oblígame ―murmuró.

Iwaizumi abrió la boca para responder, pero se perdió en la lucha entre miradas. Sus ojos oscuros hacían que el corazón de Oikawa saltara con violencia. De cerca, se dio cuenta que las argollas en sus orejas no eran los únicos piercings que tenía, sino que ese en la lengua podía enviarlo a la locura.

―Consíganse un cuarto ―bufó Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi se dio media vuelta. ¿Había ganado? ¿Lo avergonzó lo suficiente? La situación estúpida tenía una carga de tensión sexual demasiado grande y estaba asfixiando a Oikawa. Y no entendía por qué se sentía tan victorioso.

Iwaizumi señaló a Hanamaki antes de entrar a su tienda.

―Luego lo discutimos.

Después dirigió su dedo a Oikawa, como para echarle la culpa de todas sus desgracias. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ella. Bajó el brazo y entró a su local.


	6. VI

―Está lloviendo.

―Puedo ver que está lloviendo. También puedo escuchar que está lloviendo. Ahora ve a hacer lo que digo.

Oikawa tomó el paquete de "semillas" y le echó una mirada de perrito mojado. No estaba mojado todavía, pero lo estaría en un par de segundos. Afuera hacía frío y la tormenta azotaba con violencia los carteles y la vidriera llena de macetas y flores. Era un ambiente muy primaveral para el fin del mundo que era afuera. No quería salir.

Suspiró. Podría ver a Iwaizumi. Además, eran un par de metros. Probablemente no se mojaría tanto.

Eso se dijo a sí mismo, para descubrir un minuto después, que sí se mojaría tanto. Entró a la tienda de tatuajes temblando, chorreando agua como si fuera una nube, y odiando como jamás en su vida al idiota de Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi estaba sentado dibujando. Levantó la cabeza, puso los ojos en blanco y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

―¿Está Mattsun? ―inquirió, pasándose la mano mojada por la cara en un intento de secársela. Totalmente inútil. Era pura agua.

―Está con un cliente. Vuelve más tarde.

―Sólo págame y me iré ―le contestó, sin mucho humor.

Iwaizumi iba a responder con algo hostil, preparado para negarse. Sin embargo, Matsukawa se asomó por la escalera que daba al cuartucho donde tatuaban y gritó.

―¡Hola, Oikawa! Dios mío, Iwaizumi, no seas tan hijo de puta y ve a conseguirle algo seco a Oikawa. Y págale. Así se va a resfriar. ¡Oikawa! Estoy ocupado, luego nos vemos. Mándale saludos a Takahiro de mi parte.

Oikawa no estaba seguro qué hacer, así que apoyó la bolsa impermeable mojada sobre el mostrador mientras Iwaizumi guardaba los papeles en una carpeta y se marchaba. Regresó en seguida con una cara de perro salvaje que asustaría al mismo Satanás, pero en sus manos tenía una toalla. Se la pasó por los hombros, puras vibras de mala onda.

Oikawa se la devolvió.

―Si tiene que gritarte tu jefe para tener un poquito de hospitalidad, prefiero que te metas tu toalla por donde te quepa...

Le esbozó una sonrisa innecesariamente orgullosa y provocadora. Dio media vuelta y sin dudarlo, salió hacia la lluvia azotadora otra vez.

En su fuero interno, se moría de ganas de que Iwaizumi le secara con la toalla. Que se perdiera ocupándose de que hasta el último cabello de su cabeza estuviera sequito. Pero no quería que nadie lo forzara a hacerlo. Y, después de todo, ya lo encasilló como enemigo. Que se pudriera.

Eso se decía cuando entró hecho una sopa de nuevo a la florería.

―Sí que llueve ―comentó Hanamaki.

―Vete a la mierda ―masculló Oikawa―. Mattsun te manda saludos.

―Aw. Issei es un amor.

Issei.

Oikawa revisó la parte trasera de la tienda en busca de una toalla. No había. No tenían una mísera toalla. Su enemistad con Iwaizumi ya no le parecía tan divertida. Su infantilismo le ganó un futuro resfriado. Y aun así, volvería a hacerlo.


	7. VII

Ni bien entró al local vecino, oyó una voz proveniente de arriba.

―¡Ya bajamos!

Era Matsukawa. Oikawa se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia la escalera.

―¡Soy yo! Puedo esperar.

―¡Gracias, ya termino!

Oikawa asintió para sí. Paseó por el reducido espacio y terminó por sentarse a esperar en la silla detrás del mostrador. Con atrevimiento y aburrimiento, curioseó la carpeta de Iwaizumi. Todos decían que sus diseños eran magníficos, pero poco había visto de ellos.

Y al final, tenían razón. Hasta la flor más sencilla era preciosa bajo su estilo. Qué envidia tener semejante talento.

Cada uno de los dibujos afirmaba más su deseo de estar aquí. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados con los tatuajes, pero algo así de precioso podía sentarle bien a cualquiera. Pasó las hojas con enojada fascinación, hasta que se quedó estupefacto. Una de ellas estaba llena de bocetos de sí mismo. Llevando una maceta al local, empapado de lluvia, enredado en flores preciosas, con los ojos cerrados... y en la siguiente página había más, la mayoría llevando y trayendo flores durante la hora de trabajo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

Saltó del asiento a punto de defenderse, pero era Matsukawa el que le hablaba. Guardó todo en la carpeta con rapidez y fingió no haber visto nada, con el corazón rebelándose contra la serenidad dentro de su pecho.

―Estaba buscando a Iwa-chan.

―Está trabajando. Cuando se libere me paso por la florería y te aviso, ¿Está bien?

¿Cualquier excusa para ver a Hanamaki o era su impresión? Oikawa esbozó una sonrisa.

―Lo espero. Hoy es mi día libre.

Un chico bajó por las escaleras y Matsukawa se volcó a explicarle con detalle el cuidado de su nuevo tatuaje mientras el otro asentía. Oikawa se recostó en el sillón de espera, husmeando en el catálogo de piercings. No pensaba hacerse ninguno, pero era entretenido leer que todos tenían nombres específicos.

Una sombra le indicó la llegada de Iwaizumi. Los otros dos seguían su conversación, sin la menor idea de que Iwaizumi tenía los brazos cruzados y la expresión iracunda, mientras Oikawa le sonreía porque sentado estaba perfectamente alineado a su entrepierna.

Cerró el catálogo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

―Quería hablar contigo.

―¿Quieres hacerte un piercing? ―preguntó, apuntando al catálogo con el mentón, reacio de tener una conversación como la gente con Oikawa. Un hola, un qué tal, un sí, estoy a tu servicio, de qué necesitas hablar.

Iwaizumi Hajime le molestaba tanto.

Y le calentaba.

Ugh.

―No. Quiero un tatuaje. Tal vez.

Porque lo consideró más de lo que debería y no estaba tan en contra de marcar su piel de manera permanente. Pensó que esa sería una postura que nunca cambiaría y sin embargo, aquí estaba. Volátil e impredecible hasta para sí mismo.

―Vamos arriba.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Pensó que lo echaría y dejaría el trabajo en manos de Matsukawa...

Lo siguió hasta arriba. El piso era chico, tenía dos sillones negros (aquellos donde las personas se recuestan para ser tatuadas), mesitas con agujas y cajas con otro tipo de agujas, guantes, toallas y toallitas. Era un escenario que no le transmitía mucha tranquilidad, no con todos esos posters de heavy metal, calaveras y tatuajes enormes y oscuros. Prefería su hábitat lleno de flores, verdes y marrones.

Oikawa se sentó en uno de los sillones, todavía enfrentado a Iwaizumi.

―¿Quieres asesoramiento, preguntar algo en concreto o sólo fastidiarme?

Oikawa lo miró sin gracia. Prolongó el silencio hasta que vio a Iwaizumi removerse un poco incómodo, flaqueando su posición de macho enojado con brazos cruzados.

―Un diseño convincente. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Hazme un lindo dibujo. Algo significativo. Puede contener vóley, naturaleza, fuerza, cosas bonitas como yo ―nombró, contando con los dedos de las manos para darle un toque más de ímpetu―. Puedo pasar la semana que viene. Si me gusta me lo hago, sino buscaré a otro tatuador. Sólo eso.

No era su intensión sonar tan mandón al respecto, pero la actitud del contrario estaba comenzando a contagiársele. Amaba su estilo desde que la primera vez que lo vio dibujando, pero empezaba a parecerle una mala idea ceder una tarea tan significativa que llevaría el resto de su vida a alguien con quien se llevaba muy mal.

Y en vez de tratar de hacer las paces, se levantó con la intensión de largarse.

Iwaizumi lo tomó del brazo, impidiéndoselo. Oikawa se giró, plantándose cerca de él. Ahora sin sillones, era más alto e imponente.

El otro lo soltó y bajó los ojos. Para su sorpresa, le acomodó la bufanda desarreglada, ajustándosela un poco como una madre que no quiere que su hijo se resfríe.

―No me disculpé el otro día ―dijo con un tono amable que lo pilló desprevenido―. Tuve un mal día, pero esa no fue excusa para darte la espalda cuando estabas empapado.

―Está bien ―contestó Oikawa. Todo ese poder que sintió por la ventaja de altura se desmoronó en un instante. No sabía que responder.

Iwaizumi levantó la mirada y la clavó en él. Luego, la desvió con rapidez y soltó su bufanda, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del jean.

―Ya tengo un diseño para ti.

―¿Ah?

―Tiendo a dibujar mezclas de cosas que relaciono con las personas que conozco, aunque las haya visto una sola vez en mi vida ―se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia―. Es parte de mis hobbies.

―Oh. Hum. ¿Puedo ver esos dibujos?

―No. Pero puedo mostrarte el diseño que pensé para ti.

―Por favor ―respondió veloz, maravillado de que sus sentimientos hacia Iwaizumi fueran una montaña rusa.

Iwaizumi se fue abajo durante unos minutos. Regresó, enérgico, como si hubiera estado esperando por mostrarle su trabajo. Oikawa ya había visto unos cuantos. De sí mismo. Sonrió para sí.

Se sentó en un banquito y se puso a dibujar como si Oikawa no estuviera ahí, y cuando intentó acercarse, lo alejó como fiera que defiende a sus crías.

―Lo estoy arreglando ―le gruñó.

Oikawa aguardó con impaciencia hasta que el otro le permitió mirar.

Se tomó el atrevimiento de sentarse arriba de él, puesto a que no quería quedarse parado y no había otro banquito en el piso. Y porque eran excusas que pondría si Iwaizumi se quejaba. Y se quejó. Y lo ignoró.

Porque tomó el diseño en sus manos y lo amó.

Era un balón de vóley atrapado en una enredadera de hojas y capullos. Había una sola flor abierta, pequeña pero que llamaba la atención, sobre la pelota. Una flecha indicaba que la flor sería celeste, pero tenía un signo de pregunta.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó Iwaizumi.

Oikawa lo miró a los ojos. No podía explicarle cuánto le gustaba. Tampoco estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Hasta hace cinco minutos lo odiaba, pero sólo porque se sentía odiado y que su crush no era correspondido. Y ahora quería besarlo.

Se cuestionó por qué no. Iwaizumi tenía bocetos de él en su carpeta personal y trabajo. Al menos debía pensar que era lindo, ¿No?

Ni siquiera había dejado la hoja cuando lo besó. Aplastó sus labios con suavidad, dándole el espacio para apartarse. Por tercera vez en el día, Iwaizumi lo sorprendió. Le devolvió el beso, rodeando su cintura con indecisa indecisión, regresándole toda la suavidad del gesto. Oikawa soltó la hoja y le rodeó los hombros, amoldándose a su cuerpo y contestando cada beso lleno de adoración con más pequeños besos. Era inesperadamente agradable, lento y dulce y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con el inmenso calor que se estableció en su pecho.

―Hum, Iwaizumi. Tienes un cliente.

El aludido se apartó y prácticamente lo empujó fuera de su regazo. Oikawa le sonrió a Matsukawa con orgullo, como si hubiera desbloqueado el nivel más difícil del videojuego Hajime el Tatuador Mala Onda. Matsukawa tenía las cejas levantadas del asombro, pero con rapidez lo imitó, soltando esa sonrisa socarrona de Oikawa ha desbloqueado _ese_ nivel.

―Ya bajo ―respondió Iwaizumi, el único que parecía avergonzado, tapando su cara con disimulo mal disimulado. Porque era una constante contradicción y antónimos que Oikawa no lograba descifrar, pero le encantaba de todas maneras.

Matsukawa no se movió. Siguió sonriendo.

―Ya bajo ―repitió Iwaizumi, haciendo uso de una voz más grave y demandante que hacía morir cualquier gramo de pureza en Oikawa.

―Okaay ―se rió Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi no lo miró. Suspiró antes de levantarse, tomando sus cosas de la mesita.

―Arregla un horario con Matsukawa. Que él te pase el presupuesto y si lo quieres a color. Yo lo recomiendo a color. Piensa si quieres modificar algo.

Y mientras hablaba, gesticulaba con la hoja en la mano, huyendo. Oikawa no dijo nada.

Sólo sonrió.


	8. VIII

VIII.

Estaba nervioso. Por ver a Iwaizumi. Por lidiar con las ganas de besarlo. Porque se haría su primer tatuaje. Porque probablemente dolería. Porque Matsukawa le dio un turno extra, que hay confianza Oikawa, que así estarán más tranquilos, beneficios de ser cliente VIP en nuestra tienda. No sabía qué opinaba su tatuador al respecto, pero ni bien entró, Matsukawa ya estaba cerrando la tienda y dejándolos a solas.

Oikawa subió las escaleras y se mentalizó ocultar todo ese miedo innecesario. Si engañaba a Iwaizumi, tal vez pudiera engañarse a sí mismo y sacar confianza de donde no existía.

―Iwa-chan ―saludó cantarín, volviendo a acobardarse al verlo limpiar agujas.

―Hey.

―Es el recibimiento menos cálido que me han dado ―se quejó, acercándose como si fuera inevitable resistirse a la imantación que tenía su presencia.

―¿Quieres que prenda la calefacción? ―respondió con sarcasmo.

Oikawa le puso mala cara, pero en cambio, Iwaizumi le sonrió.

―Le hice unas modificaciones al diseño. Dime si te gusta más el nuevo o el viejo ―soltó con un entusiasmo mal oculto en sus ojos que lo derretían.

Oikawa se acercó. El dibujo sí había cambiado, pero la base era la misma, excepto por un millar de detalles preciosos. El balón estaba relleno de un patrón de enredadera que simulaba color y se escapaba por la parte de arriba, como si rompiera la misma pared del dibujo. La flor que se abría arriba de todo tenía más detalle, reconociendo una _amarilis_ preciosa. Según lo mucho que aprendió sobre flores, significaban principalmente belleza y orgullo. Eran plantas que crecían con fortaleza pero de pétalos fáciles de arruinar por el agua y el viento. ¿Iwaizumi había averiguado todo eso? Supuso que sí. Y cuando uno regala _amarilis_ , quiere decir admiración.

No sabía cómo responder.

―Me fascina.

Los nervios que sentía cuando entró se fueron desvaneciendo, porque ahora quería aquello en su piel.

―¿Sabes dónde lo quieres?

―En el muslo derecho.

Iwaizumi seguía sentado en la silla con el lápiz en la mano y expresión pensativa. Llevó la mano libre a su pierna y el contacto casi lo hace saltar. Le acarició con el pulgar el sitio donde pensaba que el tatuaje quedaría bonito y Oikawa tragó saliva.

―Quítate los pantalones.

―Si estás tan desesperado... ―lo molesto, consiguiendo una mirada molesta de respuesta.

Oikawa obedeció, recostándose boca arriba en el sillón y poniendo sus manos sobre el estómago, de nuevo ansioso. Iwaizumi se sentó a su lado y comenzó a preparar su piel mientras Oikawa clavaba los ojos en el techo.

―Cuanto más tenso estés, más dolerá.

―AH, GRACIAS, ya mismo me destenso. No sabía. Me hubieras avisado antes.

―Háblame.

―¿Mmh?

―¿Por qué la derecha? Muy específico.

―Bueno, sí,... UHH.

Su primera reacción fue alejarse, pero Iwaizumi lo mantuvo quieto en su lugar. Oikawa no quería mirar, así que giró la cabeza para el lado contrario y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en respirar. Imposible. Era como si le estuvieran enterrando un cuchillo en la pierna.

―¿Por qué la derecha? ―insistió Iwaizumi con tono demandante.

―Es mi pierna mala ―farfulló, abriendo los ojos, todavía mirando hacia la izquierda para no tener que ver nada de lo que el otro estaba haciendo. Dolía horrores. El sonido le producía escalofríos. No le gustaba nada de nada.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque siempre me trajo problemas.

―Cuéntame por qué. La historia larga.


	9. IX

Oikawa respiró profundo y se dejó distraer por Iwaizumi. Estaba demasiado nervioso y tenso. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

―Siempre amé jugar vóley, pero a medida que fui creciendo, tuve complicaciones con mi rodilla. No te voy a dar los detalles médicos, pero llegué a pasar por una operación y a veces debía dejar de jugar por una temporada porque era como si se me fracturara.

―¿Sigues jugando?

―Sí. Amo mucho el vóley para dejarlo. Mi ex me dijo que jamás llegaría a ser un jugador profesional porque mi rodilla me jodería el resto de mi vida. Lo peor de todo es que me lo dijo con un tono de consejo, como si esperara a que sólo lo aceptara. No lo voy a aceptar. He sentido siempre las ganas de llevar algo conmigo que le recordara al mundo que no me rendiré. No sabía qué hasta que ustedes pusieron la tienda y fue como, sí, podría ser un tatuaje. Hum, no es que lo haga por los demás, es que también creo que yo mismo debería recordármelo. Que soy frágil aunque no me guste admitirlo.

―¿Frágil? ―la risa de Iwaizumi por sobre el zumbido de la máquina de tatuar le hizo abrir los ojos―. Yo lo veo al revés. Todos tenemos nuestra propia mochila que cargar; hay cosas que puedes aprender a dejar en el camino y otras que jamás te abandonarán. Y en vez de esconderlo, rendirte y no volver a jugar más, estás gritando tu debilidad para imponerte sobre ella. Eso no es fragilidad. Eso es fortaleza.

Oikawa quería creer que era el dolor lo que estaba mojando sus ojos.

Iwaizumi no le dio ni medio respiro. Le habló sobre que él también jugaba vóley. Hablaron de deportes. Le hizo un montón de preguntas y Oikawa habló tanto que cuando Iwaizumi lo interrumpió para decirle que había terminado, no lo comprendió al principio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que pasó y cuándo el dolor pasó a un segundo plano.

Iwaizumi le limpió la tinta sobrante y se sacó los guantes.

―Oikawa.

―¿Mmh?

―Sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero, ¿Confías en mí?

Oikawa lo miró a los ojos. Serenos, tal vez por primera vez. Asintió con ganas.

―¿Me das permiso para hacerte otro tatuaje de regalo? Uno pequeñísimo.

Era una locura decirle que sí. No se conocían hace tanto y darle el poder de marcar su cuerpo para siempre era una estupidez que Oikawa no pensaba cometer. Tenía un millón de razones para decirle que no.

Pero no creía que hubiera fuerza en el mundo capaz de negarse a su carita expectante.

―Sí.

Iwaizumi sonrió buscó otros guantes. Oikawa estaba nervioso de nuevo. Ya se arrepentía. No sabía qué estaba haciendo y ya era tarde cuando oyó el zumbido de nuevo. El dolor fue punzante como la primera vez y tuvo muchísimas ganas de decirle que mejor no. Que era una pésima idea. No obstante, él comenzó a hablar antes.

―No soy el mejor tatuador del mundo, lo sé. A veces es frustrante estar en las redes sociales y ver los trabajos que hacen amigos y colegas. Muy frustrante. Pero luego viene alguien como tú con una historia para contar y, no lo sé, suele ser contagioso. No necesitas ser el mejor para disfrutar lo que haces, así que no dejes que esa estúpida persona te diga que no puedes llegar lejos sólo por tu rodilla. Porque el punto no es llegar lejos, sino disfrutar el camino. Suena bastante hippie, ¿No? Perdón. Es un trabajo parecido al de los psicólogos, o los peluqueros. O taxistas.

―Ya me di cuenta ―rió Oikawa, torciendo el gesto de dolor.

―Ya termino.

Ni bien se retiró, Oikawa se inclinó a mirar. Al costado de su rodilla mala le había tatuado una curita minimalista, simple y del tamaño de medio dedo. Era bonita.

Iwaizumi parecía estar midiendo su reacción, pero Oikawa no sabía cómo decirle que le atravesó el pecho. Se sentó y terminó arrojándose sobre él con el abrazo más fuerte que dio un su vida. Tenía la garganta hecha un nudo porque era lo más lindo que alguien hizo por él. No se trataba de qué tan trabajado estaba ni nada por el estilo. Era la intensión. El gesto inocente y el deseo honesto de querer ayudar a sanar una herida que, al menos físicamente, era probable que nunca sanara por completo. Mas tenía ahora el recuerdo imborrable de que alguien, lo volviera a ver o no, creía en él y le regalaba un espacio de charla que le removió hasta el último rincón del alma.

Iwaizumi correspondió al abrazó con contención y paciencia.

Acabaron acostados en el sillón, apretados entre sí, sin más conversación.

―¿Te gustó? ―murmuró Iwaizumi.

―Lo amo. A los dos.

Sintió un beso en la sien y Oikawa sonrió, apretando su cara en el cuello ajeno.

No sabe cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Estuvieron lo que pareció una eternidad. Acostados, llenándose de mimos suaves y tranquilos, con largos silencios y pequeñas conversaciones, como las instrucciones para cuidar del tatuaje entre susurros o los significados de los tatuajes de Iwaizumi. Y luego, después de un par de respuestas, regresaba el silencio. Aseguraría que el otro dormía si no fuera que continuaba acariciando su cintura o removiéndose contra él en busca de cercanía.

―Hueles a flores.

―Es un poco obvio ―arrulló Oikawa con una amplia sonrisa―. ¿Te agrada?

―¿A alguien le desagrada el aroma a flores? ―inquirió con el sarcasmo más dulce que había oído―. Es diferente. A la tinta, al alcohol y el látex.

―Mmm ―asintió Oikawa, de acuerdo.

Y si fuese por él, el resto de su vida se hubiera quedado en ese sitio que poco de cómodo y calentito tenía. Pero el cuerpo de Iwaizumi sí era cómodo y calentito, como si quisiera acogerlo y resinificar la palabra hogar.

―Me tengo que ir ―oyó decir a la voz más pequeña del mundo.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirió con la indignación traspasando a su tono sin siquiera darle el permiso.

Pensaba que estaba bien. Que esa conexión en la piel, en las miradas, en el amor y la enemistad, era mutua. ¿Sólo le estaría siguiendo la corriente? Oikawa tragó saliva, decidiendo si debía mostrarse dolido o enojado (cuando en el fondo sólo sentía lo primero).

―Tengo que darle de comer a mi perro.

―Oh.

Oikawa se rió. Eran los nervios.

―Sí ―agregó Iwaizumi con cierta resignación, como queriendo disculparse por tener responsabilidades por ocuparse.

―Está bien.

Y realmente sentía que lo estaba.


	10. X

Su plan era entrar, dejar el ramo enorme de flores variadas y llenas de perfume en la tienda de tatuajes y huir. Porque le daba vergüenza ser tan cursi.

Pero la suerte jamás estaba de su lado.

Iwaizumi estaba dibujando en la caja cuando entró. Cruzaron miradas a la distancia y Oikawa fue el primero en apartarla.

―¿Y eso? ―inquirió Iwaizumi sin saludar, siempre tosco para ese tipo de cosas.

―Para que huela bien, no tanto a alcohol y tinta ―declaró depositando el ramo sobre el mostrador.

―¿Para que huela a ti? ―preguntó con cierto cinismo.

Iwaizumi le rodeó la cintura y le besó la mejilla. A Oikawa se le escapó una sonrisa torpe.

―Pensé que te gustaba como olía ―se quejó mientras recibía besos en el cuello.

Oyó los pasos de Matsukawa bajando la escalera y un ruido de total desaprobación.

―Oikawa, por más que te adore, voy a prohibir tu entrada aquí si sigues distrayendo a mi empleado.

Oikawa se rió y se deshizo de su novio de mala gana, susurrándole que se verían para el almuerzo. Aunque probablemente regresaría más tarde. Dentro de un rato. Ni bien Matsukawa regresara arriba.

Y aunque tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, parecía no bastar. Y era un sentimiento suave cómo un pétalo y permanente como un tatuaje. Y le fascinaba. Iwaizumi Hajime le fascinaba.

* * *

Al fin me saqué esto de encima. Gracias por los comentarios, los aprecio mucho. Lo próximo que voy a estar publicando será un klance mucho más bonito que esta cosa :)


End file.
